Numerous devices have been made to aid the amateur in cutting hair, and in maintaining a hair style once it is established. An experienced hair stylist gauges the length of a person's hair by using a conventional comb and scissors to comb the hair out and then holding the comb a selected distance away from the head to cut the excess hair. This process is repeated over the entire head so that essentially all of the hair is cut to the desired length.
Once a desired cut is obtained it is usually necessary to have the hair trimmed at regular intervals to maintain the fresh appearance of the desired hair style. In order to save the costs of frequent visits to the professional stylist it is desireable to provide a hair trimming comb which functions as a precision instrument in keeping the hair tightly held at any desired position while the hair is cut. The device of the invention enables a person to hold the hair at the desired distance while manipulating a pair of scissors to cut the hair. Normally, whereas a barber holds the hair in his fingers to cut it, the fixed nature of the device enables it to serve as a training aid for barber students. It also enables the cutting of the hair of energetic younger persons.